Code Geass R3: Time Clash
by WinterHowls
Summary: Story right after R2, about 3 different places and 2 different time clash together. What happen when Lelouch, Suzaku, Renya and Dash met together?


Haha. My first story anyway. :) Hope you Enjoy, this maybe a little short, but I'll do my best to make it longer for the coming chapters. :D Please Read and review :)

* * *

CODE GEASS R3: TIME CLASH

Chapter 1

_'Ugh... Where... Where am I?' _Lelouch opened his eyes slowly and he found he himself lying in a moving carriage where above him is a load of hay. He sits up and notice his soaked blood shirt is aside then he realize he's not wearing anything but bandage around his chest. _'It seems my plan works...'_ Lelouch though and say to the witch above him, "C.C."

A green hair girl look down from the load of hay outside the carriage, hair hanging on her, up-sided down. "Oh, you're awake." Lelouch take up his blood stained shirt and wear it without button it. "Where are we?" C.C slowly drops in front of him and stood before him. "Somewhere." The green hair girl lousily answered. "Stop talking crap, where is this place?" Lelouch stand up and walk toward the entrance of the moving carriage. Once he take a look at out side and he found that they're in a farm full of oranges and paddy field. Where ray light shine from above and where the sky looks blue and full of clouds. Lelouch wonder when is the last he enjoyed this kind of scene where the world had peace and full of hope. He widened his eyes as he saw a house and 2 familiar faces sitting at there. "This places is..." C.C stand besides him and say, "Jeremiah and Anya's farm. They prepared room for us."

Jeremiah, who sits beside Anya enjoying the weather. He heard a carriage coming towards them and he smiled. "Lord Lelouch!" He wave at them. The carriage stopped in front of them and both Lelouch and C.C. Step out of the carriage. Jeremiah walk toward Lelouch and kneel down. "Wh-" Lelouch seems surprise. "Welcome back, your highness." "It's okay, I'm not the Empire any more. Instead, I'm a liar of the world now." Lelouch ask Jeremiah to stand up and he smile his old servant.

The driver of the carriage step out and immediately, Lelouch activate the Geass on him. "Go back where you belong and do not come back, forget everything you have seen here." "Yes, my Lord." The driver got back to the carriage and drive away. C.C. Asked, "Why don't you just kill him?" Lelouch shook his head, "No, I don't want to shed anymore innocent blood." Anya came in front of him and raised a finger pointing at him, "You've, change." Jeremiah pushed Anya aside, "Your high- " His word cut off by a hand in front of him signalling stop, "Call me Lelouch." "No, in respect, please let me honor you. Sir, let me show you your room." Lelouch got no choice but to accept it. "*Sigh* Alright alright."

The house were big and the walls were marble white, Jeremiah reserved the master room for them. Back of the house is the big ocean and there's a balcony for them to enjoy the view. Front of the house is a whole mountain of oranges farm and beside it was a paddy field. There are 2 stores in the house. Lower ground is the kitchen, living room and store room. There's a door lead to the basements with 4 knightmares and technical equipment. "Jeremiah, is this basement necessary?" Lelouch sweated. "In case of anything happens, my Lord." Lelouch face palmed, "Alright. Just... Just don't simply activate it." A flash zap in front of him and he glance, it was Anya using her phone to take photos. "Did... Did she always do that? Even though she change back?" Lelouch pointing at the Anya who is walking around taking photos everywhere. "She seems like never come to the basement before." C.C. say. "It was the first time she visited anyway." Jeremiah answered. "I work this alone. My Lord, this is all the place, now this house belongs to you." Jeremiah bowed and say. "Jeremiah, stop it. You're making me feeling worst." Lelouch can't endure his attitude that treat him as a emperor.

"Anyway Jeremiah, can this device connect to the camera in the Britannian Imperial Palace?" Lelouch asked. "Yes. Give me a second your highness."

Jeremiah step toward the machine and type on the keyboard, soon, all the view of the palace, inside out, was shown. One of the screen shown that Nunnally and Zero was looking at the tomb stone. Lelouch can't believe what he saw. 'Nu.. Nunnally...' Lelouch saw they're looking at the tomb stone written 'In Memory of Lelouch Vi Britania' He was glad that the world is at peace and her sister is safe with his trusted friend, Suzaku. He never though that Nunnally will made a tomb stone for him. 'Since she's safe... Wait a sec.' "Jeremiah, link this to Ashford Academy." Jeremiah does what his Lord ask and soon another layer of view covered the previous one. All classes and dorms of Ashford Academy shows out. He saw Kallen, Rivals, Gino, and other students council members gather at the council room. 'Guys... You're all safe... ' Lelouch relieved and sighed. "Jeremiah, what can I do in here? Show me." Lelouch ask with a smile on his face.


End file.
